You bug me, did you know that?
by Falling tears
Summary: Trinity is now the mentor of the Bladebreakers! Surviving school, battles, and love isn't very easy.


**_Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters but I do own Trinity, Drainer, and this plot._**

**Trinity's profile**

_Clothes description_- She wears tight white jeans that fall past her shoes they cover all of her shoes. She has a skin tight white shirt and an ice colored hoody. Her shoes when seen are black trainers. She also wears a barbwire necklace and a long chain.

_Hair_- Trinity's hair looks awesome to a lot of people. It's pure white; yes it's her original hair color. It is as straight as a vertical line and it reaches past her waist. She wears her hair down all the time except for a special occasion.

_Eyes_- Her eyes are a dull grayish-blue color, she is also a Neko-jin so she can have those slits for eyes like Ray.

_Face_- Trinity's face is flawless. She has very pale skin. Her high cheekbones make her even prettier than she already is. She has those marks under her eyes like Ray does, indicating she is part Neko-jin. She has a blue stud nose ring and a black line on her face that runs from her bottom eyelid to a little under her nose. The line is straight; it is kind of like her trademark like Kai's triangles.

_Beyblade_- Her blade is pure white and looks like you standard blade. There is nothing special to it besides the bit-beast.

_Bit-beast_- Drainer is a Snow leopard. Her fur is pure white with icy blue spots. She is tiny compared to most bit-beasts. Her attacks are Frostbite bite and Freezing lair.

**The Mentor**

The sixteen year old Trinity was walking down the street. She stopped when she saw a large group of kids crowded around a beydish. She felt a sudden gust of wind that made her waist long white hair blow to the side of her. She smiled at the crowd and walked closer to it. She noticed 6 main kids there, a boy with 2 shades of blue hair, a boy with a stupid looking baseball cap, a girl that looked rather annoying, a boy with cat-like features, a little blond boy, and a nerdy little boy with a talking laptop. Just then a green blade was knocked to her head. She caught it in her right hand and walked to the little blonde boy.

"Heres your blade." Trinity said after she got through the crowd and handed the boy back his blade.

"Thanks." The boy said accepting it. "Who are you?" He wondered aloud.

"Trinity." She answered. She did notice that all of the guys were eyeing her up and down.

"I'm Hilary." The girl said.

"Charmed." Trinity replied dully.

"I'm Tyson." The hat boy said in I cocky voice. "I am the world champion."

"Really well I've never heard of you." Trinity said thoughtfully.

Tyson did an anime fall which caused Trinity to laugh.

"I was just kidding." Trinity laughed. "Of course I've heard of you."

Tyson put his hand behind his head to try not to look modest, which was a hard thing to do for him.

"We need to practice." Kai said coldly as he glared at Trinity.

Trinity completely ignored him and pulled out a white blade. "Let's battle." She said gleefully.

"You don't even look like you can launch a blade." Kai sneered.

Yet again Kai was ignored by her.

"Never mind him we can battle you. But who do you want to battle?" Ray asked and he received a glare from Kai.

"All of you." Trinity replied as she readied her launcher. "Or are you scared?"

"Bring it on." Max hyperly said.

They all gathered around the dish. The other kids that were in the crowd were now watching with interest and thinking 'how can one girl take down the four world champions.'

Kenny was going to be the ref so he shouted, and sounded a lot like Jazzman. "3....2....1....Let It Rip!"

"Dranzer!"

"Driger!"

"Draciel"

"Dragoon!"

"Drainer!"

"Attack!" they all shouted at once.

All of the Bladebreakers blades were circling her blade which was spinning in the middle. Trinity grinned when she saw that they all fell into her trap.

"Drainer, show yourself and attack with freezing lair!" Trinity cried.

Drainer came out and so did the rest of the Bladebreakers bit-beasts. Tyson laughed when he saw how big Dragoon was compared to Drainer.

"Dragoon, eat that cat for breakfast!" Tyson shouted.

"Draciel, follow Dragoon in case he needs help!" Max cried out.

Draciel and Dragoon went in for the kill, but just when they were about to hit Drainer disappeared. The stadium was now all white and slippery. The blades were now sliding every which way.

"Dranzer, melt the ice with fire arrow!" Kai shouted.

The ice and snow melted and a white blade became visible.

"I see you have found my blade again." Trinity said happily. "Drainer, take Driger out with Frostbite bite!"

Drainer charged at Driger and Draciel and Dragoon were trying to catch up with the fast kitten.

"Driger tiger claw attack!" Ray yelled.

Driger lunged at Drainer who moved out of the way and forgot to attack. Driger accidentally hit Dragoon, who fell backwards onto Draciel. Both Max and Tyson's blade flew out of the dish and hit a tree.

"Dranzer, Flame sabre now!" Kai said.

Dranzer went into a dive straight for Drainer. Kai smirked because he knew it was over.

"Drainer, don't give up! Switch now!" Shrieked Trinity.

Driger turned up into the place that Drainer was. Dranzer was falling so fast he couldn't stop. Driger got hit with a head on attack and flew out of the dish.

"Drainer, use frostbite bite one more time!" screamed Trinity.

Dranzer was wobbling a lot now stop when he got hit. Drainer did a victory hiss and went back into her blade. Trinity summoned it back into her hand and place Drainer into her pack.

"Great match." Trinity said holding out her hand. The Bladebreakers all besides Kai shook her hand.

The crowd that was around the dish was cheering so loud, but with Ray and Trinity's Neko-jin ears they heard a faint clapping. Trinity turned around to see Mr. Dickenson clapping along with everyone else.

"What's up Mr. D.?" Trinity called to him as she waved.

"I have something to tell you and the boys." He answered.

The Bladebreakers and Trinity walked passed the crowd and over to Mr. Dickenson.

"Let's go to Trinity's house and I will explain there."

They all piled into the limo and sat in silence. Kai was sitting in his usual position (eyes closed and arms folded) , Chief was typing wildly on Dizzi trying to figure out how she beat all of them at once, Ray was sitting still and looking out the window, Max was seeing how many packs of pixie sticks he could fit into his mouth and Tyson was counting for him, and Hilary had to go home. Trinity however, was bored and wanted to see what would make Kai mad. [_Sour people are a lot of fun to annoy_] she thought. First she tried to draw on Kai's face with a permanent marker, but only succeeded in getting a death glare. Next she tried a different approach. She grabbed both of his cheeks and moved them around making funny faces. By this time everyone was watching her amused. Kai grabbed her hands and put them down away from his face.

"Keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them." Kai growled to Trinity.

As Kai turned away and looked out the window. Trinity just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mr. Dickenson, why are we in Kai's neighborhood?" Ray asked

"Trinity lives in this part of town also." Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

The limo pulled up into a large driveway. They walked into the house and sat in the lobby. The carpet was pure white and the ways were light blue throughout most of the house. The couches were black leather and there were pictures on the walls of what looked like Trinity's family.

"Welcome home Miss." A butler said as he served everyone hot chocolate.

"Hi Huston." Trinity said happily.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat. "Well boys I see you have met you new member and also your mentor. She will be traveling with you as part of you team, which she is, and she will be teaching you more about blading."

"When did I agree to this?" Trinity asked timidly.

"Well I was just about to ask you......" He answered "Do you accept?"

Trinity glanced at the Bladebreakers who were sitting there with their mouths touching the ground. "Fine whatever, but I'm not babysitting them." Trinity answered. [_I am so going to regret this_.]

"Why do we need her?" Tyson asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Well Tyson there are a few new rules this year." He started "And they include you must have at least 5 members on the team and you will be fighting doubles so the 5th person will be your back up."

"Well Mr. D it's getting late, I need to practice a bit more on my switch technique, and I will see you guys tomorrow." Trinity said then they heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning. Trinity shrieked and jumped under the coffee table. Max looked out the window and saw rain pouring down like crazy.

"Guys we might have a problem." Max pointed out the window. They looked out and decided it wouldn't be safe to drive in the weather.

"You guys can stay the night." Trinity suggested.

"That's a great idea." Tyson said. "It will be just like a slumber party!"

"Well you kids have a fun time; I'm going to go back to my hotel room." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Drive safely." Max yelled to the older man as he walked out of the house**.---To be continued in Chapter two, The sleeping scare.**

_**Please review!**_


End file.
